Life is Not Always Perfect n Flawless
by fatty-mind-Me
Summary: Title says it all. :-) WARNING: RATED T for sexual content and swearing. Oh also LOTS of DRAMA :D It will be a long long story, I tell ya!
1. The cheater

**Hello I am writing a SP fanfic - my first time. I really hope you read and enjoy my story. :) Thank you.**

**My English is not actually very good. Please try to understand that, thank you again.**

_**Life is Not Always Perfect &amp; Flawless**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

**The Cheater**

Wendy had a new iPhone 5 and her phone cover was purple (her favourite colour). She was so happy she was on her phone.

Bebe (her best friend) came up to her and told her that was a nice phone.

"Is it iPhone 5?" she asked.

"Yes," Wendy replied proudly.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Bebe grinned.

"Thank you. Do you want to try this?" Wendy smiled.

"Yes, sure," Bebe took Wendy's iphone.

Bebe took an interest in Wendy's iphone. There were many fantastic games. Free texts. The wi-fi was very good. That had beautiful icons inside. The screen was very clear and perfect.

Their friends joined them in the hallway in the school.

Wendy was very overjoyed, she turned to see and caught notice of her boyfriend, Stan.

Stan was chatting to Kenny. Strangely, Kyle and Cartman were not seen anywhere.

Kenny burst into laughing.

"Look, this is a fit girl..." Stan chatted.

Wendy was confused. She wondered, then she kept eyes on Stan.

Stan and Kenny didn't see Wendy and her friends, of course.

Wendy followed Stan's gaze, then she noticed there was a fit girl standing at her locker!

The fit girl seemed new, she was wearing a silky purple vest, a short pink skirt and hot white heels. She was also wearing heavy makeup (black eyeliner, purple eye shadow and a bright ruby lipstick). Plus, pink blushes on her rosy cheeks.

Her hair was really blond.

"She is really fit," Stan whispered to Kenny, who was still laughing.

Wendy was now upset and cross. She looked away from Stan, heartbroken.

Bebe noticed Wendy's sad expression.

"What's happened?" she shrieked.

"My boyfriend Stan is attracted to another girl. Look," Wendy explained.

Bebe and friends turned to see Stan. They became shocked and aghast.

Shortly enough, they turned to pay attention on Wendy's iPhone again. Wendy didn't stop watching her cheating boyfriend and his pervert friend staring at the new girl.

Stan walked slowly towards the girl. Kenny was still giggling.

"You go, go! You first!" Kenny giggled.

"Really? No, you first," Stan smiled.

"No you!" Kenny said.

"Fine," Stan continued walking towards the girl, blushing.

Stan felt the vomit coming, he looked at Kenny.

"I need toilet. Be back in a min!" he told Kenny.

He rushed away. Kenny did a little dance and chanted;

"Whooo! You love her!"

Wendy grew angrier and angrier.  
Then Stan at last came back from toilet. He felt he was in soooo _love._

"Hehe, you go ask her! Ask her already!" Kenny giggled.

"OK, OK, I will!" Stan laughed.

He didn't realise Wendy had been listening to him and Kenny.

Stan was now blushing and he plucked up his courage. He went to the new girl.

"Hello..." he started, as tapped on the new girl's shoulder.

The new girl turned to see him, all smiling brightly.

"Hello!" she beamed.

"Are you new here?" Stan asked.

"Yeaaahhh, I am new here!" the new girl replied sexily, acting so confident and sexy.

"Wow ... ah ... what's your name?" Stan questioned.

"My name is Jessie, babe," the new girl answered flirtatiously. "How are you?"

"I am great thank you," Stan grinned.

"What's your name?" Jessie said.

"I am Stan Marsh," Stan said a bit shyly.

"Ooh I forgot to tell you my surname, he-he! I am Jessie Rocky," Jessie giggled.

"Really? Rocky? I never heard it before," Stan said, impressed.

"Yes, really. Rock, rock! Damn, it added 'y' - Rocky," Jessie mentioned.

Stan burst into laughing. Dude, this girl was _funny._

"Um ... nice to meet you," Stan smiled.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too. You're so fit and beautiful! I love you," Jessie blurt out.

Stan was shocked;

"What? You love me?"

"Of course, I love youuuuuu!" Jessie spoke confidently.

Kenny was still giggling. Stan stared at Jessie in surprise.

Wendy was very mad now, then she ran off.

Stan turned to see around to check if his girlfriend was there or not. Wendy was not seen anywhere. Stan secretly felt relieved and glad.

He turned to face Jessie once again.

"What are you looking for?" Jessie wondered.

"Hehe," Kenny still giggled.

"Um, sorry I have a girlfriend, Wendy," Stan told Jessie. "I don't want her to see me ..."

"You have a girlfriend? Oh damn ... I had a boyfriend before. I broke up with him as he was a booooring boy! I want you, fit boy. Come on, do you like me? Want a relationship?" Jessie explained.

Stan was happy, excited, but worried as he had a girlfriend Wendy. He didn't want to hurt her...

_'Well, who cares? Screw Wendy,' _Stan thought.

"Sure, no problem," Stan accepted.

"WHAT? You can't date her! You know ... Wendy!" Kenny shrieked.

"Shhh, don't tell her. Shhh," Stan said.

"You have Wendy. I should get Jessie," Kenny said, sounded a bit desperate.

"No way, Kenny. I know you're poor, please get away from me," Jessie said rudely.

Kenny looked shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"You said I was poor?" he looked hurt.

"Yeah, oooh stinky! You are pooooooorrrr!" Jessie sneered.

Stan laughed.

"How did you know?" Kenny frowned.

"Oh, nothing!" Jessie smirked. "Please get off."

Kenny was hurt and upset. He walked off in huff.

Stan couldn't help feeling a bit guilty and sad for his friend.

"Jessie, you should _not _be rude to my friend," Stan looked sad.

"What?! You are his friend? Oh shit, shit! Huh ... _you _are friends with Kenny? Seriously?" Jessie looked a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, he is cool," Stan shrugged.

"Oh shit! Shit! I can't date someone who has a poor friend!" Jessie spoke quickly.

"What do you mean?" Stan misunderstood.

"Oooh!" Jessie jumped a little. "Sorry! I mean I can't date a brilliant guy if he's friends with a _poor _boy!"

"Yeah, so? I am not poor, am I?" Stan said coolly.

"But still, _you are friends with _the poor guy. It is not good," Jessie ranted.

She persuaded Stan to break friendship up with Kenny.

"Why are you friends with Kenny? What for?" Jessie requested.

"We grew up together, that's it," Stan answered calmly.

"Ugh, ugh. Please, please break up with him," Jessie beseeched.

"Okay, no problems." Stan agreed, being a bit _passive._

Eventually, the bell rang for the lesson. Stan went to his classroom.

**OK, I am done here! I will update another chapter if I am received a delicious review! Ha-ha!**

**Thank you, bye! :-)**


	2. Revulsion & Abhorrence

**Hello thanks for the reviews! **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Revulsion &amp; ****Abhorrence**

Stan was still guilty about Kenny. He was looking for Wendy and she was not there.

Kyle was also not there. Stan wondered where Kyle could be.

Stan checked for any text messages.

_Nope._

Stan noticed only Token was there in the classroom and Token was _glaring at _him angrily.

Stan took his seat awkwardly.

"Why are you looking at me like it?" Stan frowned at Token.

"Oh, nothing." Token looked emotionless.

"Tell me please." Stan said firmly.

"Well I see you flirted with other girl. You know how Wendy would feel about it." Token shook his head, looking a bit disappointed.

_'Shit.' _Stan thought.

"No, no I didn't flirt. I just talked to her." Stan lied.

"Really?" Token said sarcastically.

"Yes, seriously." Stan fibbed.

"OK." Token looked blank. He decided to say nothing.

_'What the fuck?' _Stan wondered.

"Hey, do you know where Kyle is?" he questioned.

"I don't know." Token deadpanned.

"OK." Stan finished.

Wendy and her group appeared in the classroom.

Bebe was obsessed with Wendy's iPhone. Stan saw iPhone and thought it was a nice phone.

Poor Wendy went to sit alone and buried her head in her hands in sadness.

Bebe and other girls were taking pics of themself using by Wendy's iPhone. Stan watched them calmly and Bebe could see that he was looking at them.

Bebe whispered to her friends; "Stan is looking at us."

Red mentioned to Stan rudely, "What are you looking at?"

Stan felt confused with Red's rude attitude. Before everyone used to like Stan but now ...

"You know ... Kyle is not here because he doesn't like you." Bebe sneered, wanting to hurt Stan.

"What?" Stan said.

"Yes really. Kyle's best friends with Cartman - I am serious." Bebe added.

"No, it can't be. Kyle hates Cartman." Stan disagreed.

"I'm not lying. Why not you go check?"

Stan was a bit startled, "Really? He's _best friends with _Cartman? _Best friends?" _

Bebe sniggered, "See? They are not here because they are not interested in you or Kenny. You both are the shits."

Stan was hurt about it.

Suddenly, Jessie appeared, she saw Stan and chortled; "Helloooo Stan!"

_'Crap!' _Stan felt like shit.

Without warning, Wendy looked up and noticed Jessie.

"Hellooo Sta-ann! I am so happy I am with you in the class!" Jessie chortled.

Token was surprised that Jessie was a fit girl. Bebe raised her eyebrow at Jessie then continued using iPhone.

"Hi how are you? You dreamt about me?" Jessie grinned.

"No!" Stan hissed.

Jessie chuckled softly. She knew Stan was lying due to Wendy was there.

"OK don't worry I'm joking - you're my friend, right?" Jessie spoke.

"Yes friends." Stan agreed.

Wendy knew perfectly they were lying. Stan couldn't help worrying about Kyle's whereabouts.

"OK, I am going to sit there." Jessie went and took a seat next to Token.

"Hey!" Jessie beamed.

"Hello." Token smiled.

Wendy put her head in hands furiously and Stan avoided talking to her.  
So, Stan decided to call Kyle, dialled his number and waited for Kyle to answer.

_No answer._

_"Cheese! Aaaahhh!" _Bebe and girls chorused, taking pictures of themselves.

Stan was annoyed that they made a lot of noise.

"Girls, please be quiet." Stan told them a bit angrily.

"If you're bothered, why not you get out and go to other room!" Bebe jeered.

Stan said nothing. Again, he called Kyle's number, but still no answer.

"Kyle, why are you ignoring me?" Stan muttered to himself.

Stan really wanted to go to Kyle's and asked him why he was ignoring him.

Finally, more children and Mr Garrison came in the class.

"Hello, everyone. Now Maths," Mr Garrison said, then noticed Jessie. "Oh hello, are you new here?"

"Yep, I am new here. I am Jessie Rocky - hiya everyone!" Jessie smiled smugly.

"Oh, nice to see you there," Mr Garrison nodded. "You know, we are in fourth grade. What we are doing is, learn maths. Last week, we have done timetable so now we will learn about equation, okay? If you don't understand, you can ask for my help. Do you understand equation?"

"Umm ... let me think ... some!" Jessie admitted.

"Great. Okay, first practice then maybe in four weeks time you all will have _a real _exam. It would not be a long exam, just a 10-min test." Mr Garrison explained. "Understood?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"_Yeees I understood!" _Jessie added.

"OK. Let's started now," Mr Garrison mentioned. "Now I am teaching you about equation. After that, you will all work independently. Please try to work it out yourself. Please concentrate and act _sensibly_."

Jessie felt her lips were dry then she reached her bag. She unzipped her bag and pick up her lipstick. She put it on her lips, making her lips all bright. She mistakenly put _'too much' _lipstick on, making it slightly smudge.

Some kids started sniggering. One of them said, "Too much lipstick?"

Jessie glared at one kid; "Excuse me? Shut your mouth, pay attention to maths lesson this is important."

One kid raised eyebrow at her and sneered, "Yeah sure, _doll-barbie." _

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a barbie?" Jessie gave one kid her deadly stare.

"Yes because you look like a 'barbie'," the kid leered.

"You ... shut your fat mouth! Concentrate on math lesson!" Jessie snapped, kinda losing her words.

The kid just looked, then mentioned; "You can't tell me what to do. I am not interested in math - you don't know me."

"Wanna fight?" Jessie snarled.

"Now fight?" the kid frowned in puzzle.  
_"Yes I can." _Jessie got up and faced the kid fiercely.

The kid became a bit scared and frightened. Mr Garrison noticed Jessie then asked her:

"What are you doing?"

"Er ... just stretching my legs," Jessie fibbed.

"Really?" Mr Garrison looked suspicious.

He kinda knew what Jessie was like.

"Okay, 5 mins stretching then you have to work," Mr Garrison said.

"Oh thank you, sir!" Jessie smiled smugly.

Stan guessed he liked Jessie, however he thought she was a little weird.

He was still worried about Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. Kyle.

**LUNCH**

Stan took his seat alone, he noticed Craig and his gang giving his the dirtiest look.

Stan was eating his lunch sadly and slowly he wasn't really hungry. Jessie wasn't there, she went to gym instead.

He tried to call Kyle again but still NO ANSWER.

_'Why not text Kenny - maybe he'll reply?' _Stan wondered.

Stan texted Kenny a message: _**'Hello - where r u?'**_

Luckily, Kenny replied: _**'Sorry, I had to go home because I feel sick.'**_

Stan: _**'Really? Or u went home bcuz of Jessie? Soz I didn't mean to laugh, reallyy sorry. I am so lonely.'**_

Kenny: _**'Ok no worries. Yh I am pissed off at stupid bitch slutty Jessie. I can't stand her anymore. She is the shit.'**_

Stan: _**'Okay, I understand. Will you come to skool 2morrow? Plz?'**_

Kenny: _**'Ok ok no plm. Are Kyle n Cartman there?'**_

Stan: _**'No they r still not here.'**_

Kenny: _**'Oh. D'ya wnt me 2 go c them?'**_

Stan: _**'Yes pls. Thx u r so kind.'**_

Kenny: _**'No plm.'**_

Stan: _**'If anything happens to Kyle n Cartman, please text me.' **_

Kenny: _**'Okay, okay I will, promise.'**_

Stan was getting a little happier now; he was eating his lunch.

After 5 mins; Kenny texted Stan a message.

It said:

_**'Hello Stan! I went to Kyle's house so his mother answered. She gave me a confused look and she said why I was not at school. I lied to say I was unwell and could I see Kyle? His mum was utterly confused she said Kyle was actually at school. I was confused - Kyle was not home. I am wondering where Kyle is ... uh what will I do then?'**_

Stan thought for a while. He then remembered what Bebe said.

_'Kyle's best friends with Cartman.'_

Stan replied Kenny's message back:

_**'Please could you go to Cartman's to see if Kyle is there or not?'**_

Kenny: _**'This is crazy. Kyle never goes to Cartman's, they are not best friends.'**_

Stan: _**'I know, but Bebe told me that. You see, they both didn't come to school at all. Maybe they are both staying at home.'**_

Kenny: _**'Yh, good point. I will go see.'**_

Stan: _**'Thank you so much!'**_

Kenny: _**'Okey, no plm. I will text u again.'**_

**AFTER LUNCHTIME**

Stan had been waiting for a reply from Kenny.

At the playground, Stan was doing nothing.

Wendy was still devastated and Bebe was comforting her.

"Ignore stupid Stan. Forget him," Bebe reassured her.

Wendy nodded, smiling slightly. Stan noticed her looking unhappy and he was not sure why Wendy was upset. He still avoided talking to her though. He didn't want to make Wendy more mad if he tried to speak to her.

Finally, Kenny sent Stan a text message. Stan went to read the text message:

_**'I went to Cartman's house, I knocked the door and Liane (Cartman's mother) answered ... that was a bad news ... u will say 'WHAT!' It was scary ... okay then I asked her where Kyle and Cartman were. I am so shocked ... sorry I can't explain more.'**_

Stan was puzzled, "Uh?"

"Bad news? What?" Stan really wanted to know.

Once again Kenny texted: _**'I will tell you tomorrow, I promise.'**_

Stan took a deep breath and started thinking what the bad news could be. Stan was trying to _work it out. _

_'Maybe Cartman killed Kyle ...?' _

Stan was thinking and thinking.

_'Maybe Kyle beat Cartman up then he ended up in hospital?'_

_'Bad news? Bad news?'_

_..._

At last, the school finished.

"YAY! FINALLY HOME!" Stan screamed excitedly.

He started skipping away, but Jessie stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going home. Please," Stan replied. He was eager to meet Kenny.

_'He said tomorrow? Oh, I want now!' _Stan thought, then texted Kenny.

_**'Meet me please. Noooowwww!' **_

Kenny: _**'OK OK. Meet where?'**_

Stan: _**'At my house.'**_

Kenny: _**'Ok no probs. In 10 minutes, I will arrive to your house.'**_

"Hello? Who you texted?" Jessie questioned.

Stan didn't answer.

"Where are you going?" Jessie repeated.

"I am going home. Why?" Stan frowned.

"Why can't we go out? Remember, you said date." Jessie reminded Stan.

_'Shiiiiit.' _Stan thought.

He tried to think about an excuse.

He said; "I am going home. I am very tired. I will date you we will go to cinema or something tomorrow. I am worried over my best friend that he might have problems with me or something."

"OK I am going home. Take care," Jessie nodded.

"You take care," Stan smiled.

"Bye." Jessie smiled back, blowing kisses at him.

She rushed off.

"Beautiful." Stan said to himself, after watching Jessie walking away.

Stan started running towards his house. He knocked the door and his own mum answered.

"Hello, your friend Kenny is here." Stan's mum smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!" Stan said.

He ran to living room, noticed Kenny sitting on a sofa and Stan was so happy to see him.

"Hi!" he cheered up.

Stan's mum also came in and asked Kenny;

"Would you like a drink?"

"Er ... yeah water." Kenny said.

"Water? Really?" Stan's mum was surprised.

"Well ... what do you have?" Kenny requested.

"Orange juice, coke ... " Stan's mum responded.

"Coke please!" Kenny grinned.

"You're welcome." Stan's mum smiled then went to Kitchen to get a coke for Kenny.

About one min after, Stan's mum came back and gave Kenny his coke. He thanked her gratefully.

Kenny and Stan decided to go to Stan's room to have a _private conversation._

Stan could see Kenny's white face. Kenny was seen breathing heavily, he needed to carry on sipping his coke to make him calmer and relaxed.

"What's happened?" Stan asked Kenny, after studying his pale face.

"I ... can't tell you," Kenny said wobbly.

"Why?" Stan gasped.

"That was truly horrible! Your best friend." Kenny looked at him sadly.

"My best friend? What do you mean?" Stan said.

"Horrible! Disgusting!" Kenny blurt out.

"Disgusting? Er ... right Kyle killed Cartman?"

Kenny laughed softly, "No not killing. Impossible."

Stan just looked.

"Okay I am telling you now: when I went to Cartman's house. I knocked and his mum answered. I asked her where they were and Cartman's mum said they both were in Cartman's room. I asked her what they were doing. She said Kyle was teaching Cartman maths and English ... you see I didn't believe this. I asked her could I go see them. Liane said yes absolutely I could. I searched for Cartman's room, until I found his _room. _His bedroom door was obviously shut. I didn't go in, course and at first I listened to the door. I could hear there were like ... I think I heard they kept saying '_aw aw aw aw aw'. _I bet maybe, Kyle or Cartman found something really cute or something. But _'aw aw' - _what for? Er ... I can't tell you next," Kenny gave an explanation.

Stan tried to work 'aw aw' out. What does it mean? What were _Kyle and Cartman doing together?_

"Maybe Cartman killed Kyle. You see, he had been planning to kill Kyle for a long time. Maybe Kyle was dead and Cartman became so upset - he kept saying aw, _aw._" Stan guessed.

"No, this is wrong," Kenny shook his head.

Stan became more worried now. _"Please tell me."_

"Okay, I will. That was revolting!" Kenny looked disgusted.

"What?" Stan spoke nervously.

"The bad news was ..." Kenny began, but paused because he was feeling sick.

"Please tell me already! I really want to know!" Stan hissed.

"But you will be shocked forever." Kenny warned. "You might want to break friendship up with Kyle. Perhaps, you might avoid him. Are you sure? You would find Kyle really disgusting and gross."

"Yes I am sure." Stan nodded.

"Ok no problem. I heard 'aw aw' then I knocked, but they didn't answer. I then opened the door ... they ... were ... in bed." Kenny looked green.

"In bed? What does it mean?" Stan was still confused like hell.

"Uhhh ... they were **not** playing games, watching TV, teaching each others, reading or sleeping." Kenny said.

Stan felt his body wobbled due to fright and nervousness. "I think Kyle killed Cartman."

"No way. I promise you, there were no killing," Kenny told Stan. "You know something linked to _love._"

Stan thought a bit then mentioned, "Kissing?"

Kenny froze a little then whispered; "Worse."

Stan's eyes went wide and rounded; "_SEX!?" _

"YES!" Kenny screeched.

Stan didn't want to believe it. No no no no ...

"SEX?! Kyle had sex with Cartman?!" Stan shrieked.

"Yes!" Kenny said again.

Stan went white to green. He couldn't believe this!

"What?! Seriously?!" he was insanely shocked and grossed out.

He grabbed his rubbish bin and ended up throwing up.

"Are you serious? They fucked each others?! Seriously?!" Stan repeated.

"Yes I am serious. I saw them clearly - Kyle was lying on the bed and Cartman was lying on top of him. They didn't notice me at all. _Yes, he was fucking him. I screamed "OMG" they still didn't recognise me. I ran off." _Kenny explained.

Stan wished it was all joke/making up.

"Are you truly sure?! Are you sure there were Kyle and Cartman? Maybe Cartman was fucking a doll who looked like Kyle?" Stan said.

"I wish I was joking. I am sure there were the real Kyle, wearing his usual green hat ... I am serious they were naked." Kenny found it hard to believe, even Stan found it hard to believe.

He thought, '_This is impossible ...'_

"I got it ... that's why they didn't come to school at all," Stan pointed out.

Then he continued; "They had sex instead? Maybe now they became gay and love each others. EK - that is _DISGUSTING!_"

Stan's eyes filled with salty tears and Kenny was comforting him.

"Don't worry, I am here to support you," Kenny reassured him. "Please don't freak out, calm down."

He flashed a bright smile, "Let's be happy! Let's dance!"

He got up and started dancing. He jumped up and down and up ...

Stan couldn't feel happy.

"See? Am I hot at dancing?" Kenny let out a laugh, dancing.

Stan was breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Kenny looked sad.

"No, that was good that you told me. Thank you for letting me know!" Stan nodded. "Omg, I can't ever face Kyle and Cartman. I will avoid them!"

"Calm down. You've got me, I am here to support you," Kenny said calmly.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry this was a long chapter! If it bothered you, please tell me! I will always do anything what you want :-))))**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU, BELOVED PEOPLE!**


	3. Avoidable

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't think I can update more because I don't have enough reviews to keep me writing more.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Avoidable **

Stan shook his head, wailing quietly.

"I am a bad person" he whined.

"No, you are not!" Kenny said in disagreement.

Then he continued; "I should go home now. See you at school."

"Yes" Stan said.

"Bye" Kenny waved.

He left. Stan was still crying, also vomiting. His mama came to see what was going on with his distressed son. "What's happened?"

"Nothing!" Stan sobbed.

"Please tell me!" Mama tried, joining Stan.

Stan decided to keep his mouth shut. Mama kept trying to make him tell her. However, nothing worked.

"Is something wrong? Is it to do something with your friends? Was it Kenny?" Mama asked a question.

"No no, different person" Stan replied her quiz.

"Kyle?"

Stan's tears streamed down his face. He couldn't bear to hear Kyle's name.

Mama noticed Stan's facial expression and began to realise.

"Kyle - what happened to him?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing nothing" Stan refused to tell her.

"Please tell me. I know he has been your best friend for a long time" Mama explained.

"NO ... shit" Stan blurted out, automatically.

"What did you say? Did you say "shit"? Remember, mind your language!" Mama looked firm.

"Sorry, I broke friendship up with Kyle as ..." Stan began, but then decided to lie. "Kyle bullied me."

"He bullied YOU? Really?!" Mama gasped.

"Yes, also his best friend Cartman also bullied me, saying I was a pussy" Stan continued fibbing.

"THAT'S not NICE!" Mama said outrageously. "I will phone Kyle's mother!"

"No, no no no!" Stan pleaded.

"Fine, one chance. You must let me know if you have any problems" Mama said.

"Yes, mom I will," Stan still lied.

He managed to stay calm.

Later this night, Stan went to bed. He stayed awake, thinking about Kyle and Cartman.

**NEXT MORNING,**

Stan walked to the usual bus stop. He texted Kenny to come with him. Stan didn't want to be lonely.

Kenny: _**'But I am dressing now.'**_

Stan: _**'Hurry up!'**_

Kenny: _**'OK I will.**_'

Stan looked around to check if Kyle was coming. Kyle was not seen anywhere. Stan felt relieved about that. He really didn't want to face him.

At last, Kenny came towards him, looking happy.  
The school bus came. Nobody were in there, excepted a driver, of course.

"Wow, you both are up early" the driver mentioned.

Two boys got into the bus.

"Shit, Kyle and Cartman would come today" Kenny talked to Stan.

"Really?" Stan looked startled.

"Yes Cartman texted me - I _never _replied his message. He texted to say he would come to the school tomorrow (today)" Kenny explained.

"Will you reply his message?"

"No way!"

"We will avoid them" Stan said.

"Yes definitely!" Kenny agreed completely.

They couldn't face two disgusting boys, maybe forever.

**I am done now, bye.**


	4. Hiding

**Ok, thanks for the review. One review? **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hiding**

"Geez" Stan added.

Butters was standing outside then got into the school bus. He looked very tired.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hello" Stan smiled.

He decided not to tell Butters about Kyle &amp; Cartman incident.

"Where are Kyle and Cartman?" Butters wondered.

"They are still sleeping. Me and Kenny decided to wake up early…" Stan explained.

"Okay no problem" Butters said. "Oh I'm gonna sleep , I am very tired… ahhh ….. zzzzzz" now sleeping deeply.

"Oh" Stan said.

Finally, everybody (Stan, Butters and Kenny) arrived at the school. Jessie was there, twirling her hair.

"Fuck" Kenny groaned, when saw her.

He was about to storm away, but paused to talk to Stan first.

"You datin' her?" he asked.

"No, no I will not. I will tell her we're friends, not dating" Stan replied.

"Ok no problem" Kenny nodded, then stormed away.

Stan went up to Jessie.

"Hey Staaaan! How are you?" Jessie said sounded sexy.

"Ok… I tell you something: I do not date you. I'm your friend" Stan said.

"Oh why?" Jessie asked.

"Because…. I have a girlfriend….Wendy I will go see and talk to her…maybe she would dump me. I don't know what to do next," Stan explained.

"Fineeee… ok I respect your choice…" Jessie muttered, could not stop looking _sad._

"I wanted to know….why you were rude to Kenny?" Stan requested.

"I was NOT rude to him…. BECAUSE…" Jessie looked now frustrated, then zoomed away.

Stan decided to go looking for Wendy. So Stan forgot about Kyle and Cartman. He was walking then all of sudden he dumped into a person – _Kyle. _

Stan spotted that Kyle caught notice of him.

"AHHHH!" Stan screamed then ran off.

He was running fast until he reached Kenny.

"Shit shit shit Kyle is there! He saw me!" Stan screeched.

Kenny looked white. "Let's hide in boys' bathroom!"

Both boys rushed into boys' bathroom, hiding from Kyle.

"He saw me! Shit!" Stan continued.

Stan took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Then he started explaining to Kenny about Jessie.

"Good, you are not dating her" Kenny smiled.

"Yeah. How can we cope at our lesson if Kyle is there?" Stan said nervously.

"We can stay here all the day" Kenny suggested.

"But our teacher will wonder where we are…. You know registration…" Stan sighed.

"Nah, we could pretend we're ill" Kenny grinned wickedly.

"I agreed!" Stan squeaked in excitement.

Meanwhile, boys started chatting together and had a great time.

Stan opened the door slightly, checking if Kyle was there or not.

Unfortunately, Butters noticed them hiding in boys' bathroom.

"HEYYY!" he screamed.

"Sh!" Stan hissed, placing his finger on his mouth and looked stern.

Butters didn't get it. he looked pretty confused.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Come here!" Stan motioned.

Kyle or Cartman were not seen there. Butters did as he was told, so he reached boys in the bathroom and Stan shut the door behind them.

"What?" Butters questioned.

Stan changed his mind and he now decided to tell Butters about Kyle and Cartman and their dirty secret. Stan knew Butters was good at keeping secrets.

"Oh my god!" Butters squawked, feeling appalled and astonished after he heard everything.

So he left because the bell dinged for lesson to begin. Stan and Kenny were still hiding in the bathroom, praying teachers wouldn't notice them and tell them off.

Eventually, a teacher recogised boys were hiding in the bathroom and the teacher was very angry with them.

The teacher went to scold boys; "You both go to class right now."

"No, no I am not well" Kenny fibbed.

The teacher did not believe him. "Now go to class!"

"But…" Stan began.

"NO BUTS! YOU BOTH ARE COMING WITH ME NOW!" the teacher yelled angrily.

Stan and Kenny couldn't refuse. So they both arrived to their classroom with the horrible teacher.

"You both have to inform your teacher why you were late!" the horrid teacher snapped.

"Ok, madam," Stan and Kenny nodded.

The horrid teacher left them. Boys opened the classroom door, feeling nervous because they knew Kyle and Cartman were there.

Before going in, Kenny guessed he and Stan could avoid facing Kyle and Cartman with putting huge books on their desk blocking them seeing them. Stan agreed this was a very wonderful idea.

"Why were you two late?" their teacher, Mr Garrison frowned.

"Sorry we were in the bathroom, chatting" Kenny muttered.

It didn't affect Mr garrison. He just looked blanked and careless.

_He was a crap teacher, that was it._

"Okay, go and sit down" Mr Garrison told boys.

Kenny and Stan went to take their seat and put books on their desk, blocking Kyle and Cartman's gaze at them.

Mr Garrison thought Kenny and Stan were weird. But then he didn't give a damn.

He then started writing on a cheap chalkboard. "Maths. Let's do maths."

A student grumbled, "Why maths again and again and again?"

"Excuse me, this is important" Mr Garrison continued. "Let's do equation, okay I repeated this lesson again… meaning we could continue work, excepted three people. You all have to work independently and try to solve maths problem yourselves, OK? No help is allowed. Remember yesterday, what I have taught you. Remember that."

Students chorused, "Yes."

Mr Garrison went on, "but excepted Kenny, Kyle and Cartman. Please can you three go to other room with different teacher who will teach you about equation, okay?"

Kenny looked startled then screamed "NOOOOO!"

Mr Garrison looked shocked and said sternly "Kenny, this is not appropriate!"

"I don't want to! I know how to use equation I am hot at it. Yesterday I was ill, I was revising it!" Kenny protested.

Mr Garrison didn't accept and mentioned calmly "No. Please can you three go?"

Kenny still refused "No I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"Tough" Mr Garrison looked stern now. "You have to go."

Kenny was upset and unhappy.

'_Poor Kenny….' _Stan empathized.

Other teacher appeared in the classroom, waiting for three people. Kyle and Cartman both went along with other teacher and they left the classroom.

Kenny still didn't move and he looked anxious, sad and worried. He didn't want to face Kyle and Cartman!

"Get out now" Mr Garrison snapped.

Kenny let out a loud groan. He took and hid with his book, walking out of the classroom.

It made Stan laugh and he at last put the book away, feeling relived and better due to Cartman and Kyle left. Mr Garrison and others started to wonder what was wrong with Stan. _Weird._

Mr Garrison gave them all work and they all continued their work.

Finally, Wendy decided to talk to Stan.

"Stan? You okay? Why did you hide with the book when Kyle and Cartman were here? Why did you put the book away when they left? And what is the matter with Kenny too?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing" Stan answered.

"Please tell me" Wendy begged.

"Okay, Wendy I am sorry. I am really sorry, I think I knew you caught me flirting with new girl…. I didn't mean it. I am sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. When I saw you looked upset and I knew I should have tried to talk to you but I was scared that you would go mad at me. I am sorry, please forgive me. I was lonely, I was very worried about Kyle and you. Especially you and Kyle both" Stan apologized.

Wendy felt flattered, "aw its too sweet"

Bebe heard too and said, "don't worry Stan. Don't worry this is fine"

It made Stan smile, "Thanks, thanks."

"Of course I love you" Wendy smiled back.

"I love you too" Stan was happy now.

"good" Bebe looked relieved and happy then showed Stan iPhone. "You see iPhone? You know who this belongs to?"

"I think it looks like yours?" Stan wondered.

"No it is actually Wendy's!" Bebe grinned.

"Wow really? That's so wonderful! You're lucky, this is good!" Stan looked surprised and overjoyed.

"Thank you" Wendy said, smiling. "Ok…. Tell me what was happened to Kyle, Cartman and….Kenny?"

"Yes, me and Kenny will explain to you in break time" Stan nodded.

"Can I know too?" Bebe asked.

"Yes, only you and Bebe" Stan replied, agreeing. "Butters knows too."

"Okay no problems. Thanks" Wendy smiled.

"Welcome" Stan smiled too.

"Shhh everyone! Work now!" Mr Garrison hissed.

Stan began to work himself, and he could see his mind was clear and he was able to work equation problem out. It went very well.

Suddenly, Kenny rushed in, still hiding with his book. He got his seat and hid with the book fully.

"Kenny …" Stan began but stopped because he heard Kyle and Cartman came in too.

Stan grabbed his book and started hiding with book again. Wendy was wondering.

Kyle and Cartman got their seat and Butters saw them, feeling disgusted.

He tried to cope normally, but he could, unlike Stan and Kenny.

"Stan and Kenny, don't be silly. Why are you scared of two people?" Mr Garrison asked.

Stan didn't reply, still looking down at his work.

"Answer me, Stan! Why are you frightened? Hiding your book and act so silly – be sensible!" Mr Garrison now leaned closer to Stan.

"I can't bear to look at them" Stan whispered. "Um…I am frightened, and I am avoiding them"

"Really?" Mr Garrison looked fed up.

"Yess" Stan nodded.

"What about you, Kenny?" Mr Garrison looked at Kenny now.

Kenny was unable to reply. Stan decided to help him.

"He's also frightened" Stan told Mr Garrison.

"Ok, tell me why" Mr Garrison demanded.

"No I can't. It's a horrible secret" Stan screeched.

Mr Garrison was still confused.

Maths lesson (2 hours) was at last finished.

Now break time…..

Kenny and Stan were still hiding with the book. But weirdly, Kyle and Cartman left the classroom together for break time. Weird that Kyle hanged out with Cartman.

_Kyle was supposed to hate Cartman….?_

Weirdly, they didn't try to talk to Stan or Kenny.

"Remember tell us what happened" Wendy reminded Stan.

Kenny and Stan got up from seat, still hiding with their book.

"Kenny and Stan, stop hiding with the books. I will ensure that Cartman and Kyle are gone" Bebe smiled.

She went to check outside the classroom then came back to talk to boys.

"Yes they both are not there" Bebe said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny said.

"Of course" Bebe nodded.

Four of them were going outside for break time, but they wanted a private area – ah Goth area.

When they arrived outside, and they saw Kyle and Cartman sitting on the bench, chatting together. They looked perfectly normal and unaffected.

Stan and Kenny couldn't face them and they avoided their face. Luckily, gay boys didn't notice them.

Four friends walked over to Goth area. One goth was smoking a fag, looking absolutely depressed.

"Hello, can we use this area for few mins please?" Bebe asked politely.

"Nooo way … go away!" Goths said in unison.

"Please? Just for few mins?"

"No way! Why not going in school and there are plenty of area you can use?!"

"But teacher does not accept us going in school during break time" Bebe said.

"Fine! Only 5 mins" Goths grumbled, then the Goth group left their area.

Butters was standing, looking still shocked and disbelief, quite near to Kyle and Cartman.

However, both boys failed to notice him.

Kenny was ready to explain to his friends about what happened.

**Thank you. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
